


it's good to see your face

by LunaVitaeSuae



Series: Tumblr stuff [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaVitaeSuae/pseuds/LunaVitaeSuae





	

“Alexander!”

“It’s good to see your face.”

You threw your arms around him, burying your face in the warm space between his neck and his shoulder. His arms came up around you and tightened. The two of you held on to each other as if the other would disappear one contact between you was broken.

You stayed like that for a long while, simply taking the time to be. It had been too long since you had hugged him, touched him, laid eyes on him. Now that you had him back, you never wanted to let go.

Your fingers curled into his hair and you started to lightly comb your fingers through his thick dark locks. His hands began to rub soothing patterns on your back.

How long had it been? You couldn’t think clearly enough to remember. And you didn’t think that you even wanted to. You didn’t care. He was here now. It had hurt so much to be apart. How had you survived? You honestly didn’t think you had, but you would have never breathed a word of that to anyone. But it didn’t matter now. It didn’t matter. That mantra was stuck on a loop in your mind.

You pulled your face away and looked at him. His arms grew tight, constricting your breathing for a moment before his relaxed, realizing you weren’t trying to get out of the embrace.

One of his hands came up to cup your cheek, his thumb softly caressing your lips. You leaned into the touch, savoring the feeling, the heat, that you had been missing for so long. His eyes, wide and dark, bored into your own. You felt like you were drowning in them, drowning in him. Oh, how you had missed him.

With him back at your side, you felt whole, complete. You had never even realized how much of yourself had left when he did. You had been fractured. Incomplete. Left wanting. You had never thought you would have it all back. Never in a million years.

His head fell forward and rested on your own brow, eyes closed. Something wet hit your face. You opened your eyes, not even realizing that they had closed as well.

Alex was crying. He never cried. You reached up with a hand and gently wiped them away with your thumb. You supposed it was the situation. But weren’t reunions supposed to be happy? Maybe he was crying happy tears? If you could cry right now, they would definitely be happy tears. 

Because at long last, you were here. Her with your soulmate. The one person who had always been there with you, for you. Through thick and thin. Well, until the day he wasn’t. But you couldn’t fault him for that. You never ever could.

“Alexander?”

His face came forward once more and his hand pressed your face up until your lips met his in a soft, silken touch, the barest of kisses. The two of you stood there, pressed together, just breathing in each others air. Your chest felt tight. Not enough oxygen. You tried to force more air into your lungs and it seemed to work, for a brief spell.

Alex closed the slight space between your lips again and everything inside you loosened and came undone. You felt fuzzy around the edges and so much lighter, freer. You didn’t care. You didn’t care. Alex was here to hold you together. That was all you needed.

“I love you.” You weren’t sure who said it, but you felt it reverberate through you. 

All at once, you felt yourself completely disconnect from yourself. All you knew was Alex. Where you began, where you ended, there was nothing. Only Alex. You were where you meant to be. Nothing else mattered.

\---

“Is she – Is she gone?” John’s broken voice was barely audible over the noise of the hospital machinery and personnel crowding the space around the small bed.

Angelica and Eliza held onto each other, crying silent tears on each other. Hercules had taken Lafayette out of the room as soon as the man had started yelling and cursing in a mixture of French and English.

A nurse paused and turned to the grieving friends.

“I’m so sorry for your loss.” John choked. He hadn’t actually thought – hadn’t wanted to believe -. He shook himself and forced his attention back to the nurse, who had continued talking.

“Is there anyone I can contact for you?” John shook his head no. “What about this Alexander person?”

Eliza let out a small sob and even John couldn’t stop the tears from spilling over and running down his face. All of them had heard you calling out for Alexander in your final moments. 

“He’s – He’s already gone,” Angelica murmured quietly. “He died in a car wreck a year ago yesterday.”

Lafayette burst back into the room. “If I had been there when she called me, mon dieu, I was supposed to be her ride. But she said she wanted to drink to mon petite lion. I was almost on my way to his grave. But- but she decided to walk. To be safe. To not drive. And that car, that car that hit her-. We promised we would take care of her!” He broke down. His legs gave out and he would have hit the floor if not for the fast reflexes of Hercules, who had followed him closely back into the room.

The nurse cleared out the room of all of the hospital employees to allow your friends to grieve together for a little bit longer. One year ago yesterday, they had lost their voice, their fire, their own revolutionary. Today, they lost you.


End file.
